


Crash/Burn

by LucyRasmussen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: Post-403. That scene was just way too short. Chapter 3 added!





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Crash/Burn

Disclaimer: not mine

 

She feels like she's been on a rollercoaster. A rollercoaster with loops and tunnels and sharp corners.

Over and over and over. 

But now the ride has come to a screeching halt.

She's not one to give in or give up. But sometimes the impulse is just there for her to give into.

Her lip is cracked and sore and her gums are stale.

The minute she walks into room 607, she lets it wash over her.

Lets him hold her, kiss her, take her to bed.

It's been too long, she thinks.

They sleep for what feels like days. They wake to eat and talk and occasionally to fuck.

When she wakes, the hurt has receded and everything is just peaceful. 

She thinks she's good to go back now.

 

Life moves way too fast. Even for time travellers, it seems it appears there is never enough of it.

He sits on the bed waiting for her and listening to the soft ticking of the clock.

She's a little worse for wear, but alive and tired and burning.

He missed the burning most of all.

He holds her and soothes her and takes her to bed.

It's been too long, he thinks.

They shower and sleep together, don't bother with getting dressed for a few days.

He listens to her breathing as she sleeps, regularly in and out. In and out.

He watches her do a lean stretch and he knows she'll be okay.

For a while, anyway.


	2. Want/Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little inbetweens for After and Demons.

Want/Need

Disclaimer: not mine

 

She nevers stops wanting him.

Never could.

She's wanted him from the day he vanished before her eyes, a lifetime ago.

She wants him now, and in the After.

In a clapboard house in the Keys, in their own bed in another life.

It should frustrate her that he never wants to talk about it in the same way she does.

He almost dies and the image of his heaving body in her arms doesn't leave her for weeks.

Later, after the wanting has been sated he assures that IF there's an After, he wants her there.

 

 

He doesn't think he'll ever stop needing her.

By his side, in this life and in the next.

Deacon dies, Hannah dies. And with them, a piece of his soul.

He drinks whiskey until he vomits and can't humanly function anymore.

She takes him back to their bedroom to sleep it off.

Watches over him until the last wisp of sorrow disappears.

He cries into her shoulder, perhaps it's the first time he's cried since he was a child. But he does and she lets him.

"Promise me an After, James."

They talk of clapboard houses and seagulls and a someday little girl named Hannah.

The sun rises outside the window and for the first time, he thinks After might not be so terrible after all.

 

The End


	3. Begin/End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts at the beginning, and at the end.

Title: Begin/End  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and certainly not this show.

 

2013

Her car smells like new leather and pine.

He's tried various methods of approaching her, and all his initial ideas would ended with him in a police cell.

Oddly, he now knows what kind of coffee she orders in the morning and that she seems a very contemplative type.

And how nervous she was to give this presentation.

He hears her approaching while chatting to someone on her phone.

"You can make it up to me, several times".

Contemplative and feisty apparently. He doesn't know what this is, but he's insanely drawn to her.

He takes a deep breath and clutches his knife a little tighter.

 

She's had this odd feeling of being followed for the last few days.

Sometimes, in the corner of her eye she notices a flash like someone trying hard to be inconspicious.

One morning when she's ordering her morning latte she thinks whatever it is standing right behind her.

When she turns, she only finds an agitated businessman on his cell phone though.

 

She's not frightened of him. She should be but isn't.

Even though he has a knife and she isn't responding the way he wants her to and it's all wrong before it's even begun.

But she's not frightened.

 

2015

Cassie often stands in front of the mirror and looks at the scars.

Bullet wounds, stabs and cuts. Lines marring her skin.

Two straight lines next to her shoulder blade.

One from a scav that blindsided her, the other she doesn't remember.

Two types of stitches. Deacon, Cole. X'es and zigzag marks.

She taught them both how to stitch up wounds.

Taught them to be human beings.

Deacon died. But Cole lives. 

She can feel it, knows it.

Feels it in the stretch mark on the underside of her abdomen.

Feels it it in her soul.

 

He drives from Florida to New York.

Takes in the sights, watches the sun set and rise again.

Looks at the fake paperwork he found on the passenger seat.

Jennifer really has thought of everything.

 

She's waiting on the front steps.

They stand on the lawn for a long time before things finally fall into place.

In the After. For real this time.

 

 


End file.
